Just Throw it on me
by bitterindian
Summary: Several murders has Chloe puzzled. Investigating further, she finds something more horrific. Meanwhile something had happened in the past that haunts the Justice League, and specifically Oliver. Re-edited, Chapter 8 is up. Enjoy!
1. prologue

A/N: This is my first time writing for smallville, but I started reading all these fics and was inspired. So I hope you Enjoy this little tidbit, and let me know what you think.

* * *

Beep beep

Beep beep

Her eyes snapped open, her hazel eyes contracting at the bright light from the sun through the bay windows.

Jolting up, she looked around only to find herself in a room so different from her own.

Her hand clasped against the sheet held to her chest, her heart beat rapidly with the realization of what had happened last night.

Feeling the person shift next to her, she swung her head down to the left, choking back a gasp and knowing who it was.

A litany of swear words ran through her head, before she turned to look at the clock.

Biting her lip, she wondered what she should be doing. She had never done something like this before. She usually wasn't this kind of girl. Her face blanched at that thought, but now she was.

Taking a peek under her locks of blonde hair, she made sure he was asleep before she swung her legs over the bed.

Quickly sliding on her pair of jeans, and white button down shirt. Finishing the last button, she slipped one foot in a black boot.

Searching for the other one, she dropped to her knees peering across the floor before turning to look under the bed.

Sighing in annoyance and wondering how the hell it got there, she found her black boot lying on its side, a few inches under the bed..

Scrambling to grab the boot, her eye caught the glint of something metal.

Grabbing her boot, she hesitated. The inquisitive reporter in her was dying to know what it was and wondering why it was hidden under the bed.

Tilting her head slightly, she tried to detect signs of the person on the bed. Hearing nothing for several seconds, her hand shot out and grasped the piece of metal.

Bringing it into the light, Chloe felt her heart tighten.

It was a necklace, one she had seen so often before.

Quickly putting her other boot on, she stood up and stared at the man on the bed. Never in a million years did she think she would ever be in this situation.

Sighing in defeat, she put her coat on and grabbed her purse, with one last look at him; she dropped the necklace on the side table, and walked out of the bedroom with as much dignity as she could muster.

Once out on the street, Chloe's grip on her purse tightened, as her other hand grasped her waist.

Taking a deep breath, she realized she may have made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

Oliver heard the door slam shut, and jolted awake.

Finding only a thin sheet covering his lower torso, he sighed when he looked to his right to see the bed empty.

Sitting up, he turned his head only to find a glint out of the corner of his eye.

Turning, he reached across the bed and picked up the metal object, clenching it in his fist realizing what it was.

It was a necklace, one he had given as a gift when he thought he had found the one he loved.

On the back was an inscription he always liked.

With a shake of his head, he opened his nightstand and dropped the necklace inside.

He realized he may have made a huge mistake.

* * *

Let me know what you think...I have ideas on where this can go, so if others are interested, i am fully intending on writing more.


	2. Where I stood

Re-edited, enjoy!

* * *

_Chloe stood in the doorway, watching as Oliver threw back another large gulp of whiskey._

_Sitting in the chair, with his tie barely hanging around his neck, top buttons untied and his jacket thrown casually over the back of a couch, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His blonde hair tousled, and bags under his eyes, he didn't even notice her standing there._

_Biting her lip for a moment, she hesitated, unsure of where she belonged in this place._

_It had been five years. Five years of working together. Five years where she had watched him go from one girl to another, watching as he acted like the biggest jerk in the world, and the greatest hero. Watching as he watched another woman._

_It only took three years to bring the dogs of hell biting at her heels, as she slowly fell in love with him. And for three years he turned to her every time his world fell apart._

_Clearing her throat, she waited patiently as he slowly dragged his eyes from the bottom of the glass to meet hers._

_His frown deepened._

'_Go away' he demanded harshly, tossing the rest of his drink back, slightly hissing as it hit his stomach._

_Chloe set her bag and jacket next to the door, and slipped her shoes off. Dropping them on the wood with a small thud, she took a few steps until she stood right in front of him._

_Oliver Queen didn't have much to wish for, considering the one thing he always wished for he could never ever have, but right now, at this moment, he was willing to go on a little faith._

_His eyes started at her feet, now barefoot, before traveling up her pale slim legs to the sleeveless black dress that flared just slightly around her waist, before hugging all her curves. The deep V neck that hinted at pale creamy skin; made him almost positive she wasn't wearing a bra. With her hair half clipped back, and some blonde locks falling in her cool green eyes, he had the urge to pull her down, shake that composed demeanor she had right now._

'_I heard what happened.' She said quietly, bending forward. Oliver could have sworn she was going to touch him, but instead she reached out to grasp the glass in his hand and tugged it hard, forcing him to let go. Only her light scent surrounded him._

'_What a surprise' Oliver said bitterly, 'Boy Scout eager to show up my failures.'_

_Setting the glass next to the decanter, she sighed. Anything she said about Clark right now would only rile him up, and not saying anything would make him think she agreed with such a statement. Cringing in her head, she could already see the catch-22 that always came up._

'_We all know this is for you' Chloe said, looking down at him._

'_You wouldn't understand.'_

'_But we're trying to.' She said desperately. 'Oliver, you've been back for only a few months. We don't know what to do.'_

'_Why are you here?' he demanded ignoring her comment._

_Chloe raised an eyebrow, folding her arms in front of her. It had been the same dance, for the last five years. And like a scripted show, she responded the same way she always did. 'Bart told me.' _

_Her eyes slowly moved down, pausing at his lips for a moment, unaware she had parted her own, before she followed his long neck, to the smooth tanned skin underneath the crisp white shirt._

_Chloe shrugged continuing, 'I figured you wanted to talk.'_

_Oliver raised an eyebrow, 'don't tell me they sent you to be the sacrifice' he asked._

'_Yeah, well…I'll take one for the team, besides Bart promised me a few frappuccinos' She said with a teasing grin, 'at this rate, I might just ask for Starbucks shares.'_

_Oliver tried to hide the grin, but Chloe caught it, 'let me get you some water' Chloe offered, moving towards the door, but Oliver shot out of his chair, grabbing onto her wrist._

_As Chloe turned to him, the smile died on her face._

'_Why was she there Chloe?' He murmured._

_Chloe stared up at him, her voice suddenly lost._

'_Don't do this to yourself '_

'_Tell me' he demanded, his grip on her wrist tightening._

_Opening her mouth for a second, her voice caught in her throat._

_Not even thinking about it at the moment, she did the only thing she could think of, 'She called me there.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I-I don't know…it was too late.'_

_The grandfather clock in the corner clanged loudly, signaling the hour. _

_Fear threatened to suffocate her as she stared up at Oliver, but after several seconds, Oliver nodded dropping her wrist._

'_I'll get that cup' she said, turning her back on him, her wrist held close to her chest as she frowned._

_She was getting better and better at this whole lying thing._

* * *

'Kssssshhhhh…reports are just in, the body of a 24 year old college student was found on 56th avenue and Grover. Police are assuring citizens they are doing everything they can to capture the killer. Police chief of Metropolis will hold a news conference at 11:00 today. Please stay tuned as we bring you hourly updates….today's traffic reported by…'

Chloe sipped her coffee quietly as she stared at the newspaper in her lap, a picture of Oliver's arm wrapped around another beautiful heiress. She dutifully ignored the twist in her heart.

This would be…what…the fifth, sixth woman this month.

Chloe tossed the newspaper on her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment, just trying to find something else worth thinking about.

A hand on her shoulder, had her jumping in her seat with a yelp, 'OH MY GOD!' she said loudly.

'Hey chill cuz' Lois with a smile, before setting her right hip on the edge of Chloe's desk.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Lois frowned at her, 'you okay there?'

Chloe looked up to give Lois a smile, trying to reassure her, 'yeah, no, I'm good.'

Lois reached over and picked up the newspaper. Pausing for a moment on the picture, her lips tightened. Chloe felt the seconds tick by, waiting for Lois to say something, But Lois simply shrugged before turning the page back to the front page.

'Did you hear about the murders?'

Chloe stood up, thinking she should fill her coffee, but looking down, she realized it wasn't even half finished. So now she was standing for no reason.

'Who hasn't'? Chloe said while contemplating what to do now. 'I do write obituaries'

Lois gave a small smile, 'yeah well, it seems the newest victim fits the same M.O as the others.'

Chloe turned quickly, 'Really?…'

'The bullet to the head, the positioning of the body, and this time she was found in the state park on the swings. I think we have a serial killer on our hands.'

Chloe cringed, imagining the grotesque scene in her head. 'You're not thinking of trying to catch this guy are you?'

Taking a sip of her coffee, she looked over the rim of her coffee at Lois, who seemed to suddenly find interest in her sweater, before catching Chloe's eye. Lois sighed, 'well why not, maybe it's about time someone took me seriously around'

Next to Lois's hip, Chloe's cell phone started ringing, but before Chloe could get to it, Lois picked it up.

Chloe froze in horror, Swallowing, heart thumped.

Lois chirped 'Hello?' before taking the phone away from her ear seconds later. Frowning down at it, she shrugged, 'Wrong number, some pizza delivery man, I never heard of Merry Men pizza, have you? That reminds me, you want to grab something to eat?'

Lois blinked her eyes inquisitively, but Chloe fought the rising bought of laughter. Subtle. Choking slightly, she shook her head, 'I can't, and I have a few things I have to do for an assignment.'

Lois's interest was peaked, 'really?'

Chloe shook he idea, 'Sorry, it's not even worth a page in the Life section.'

Chloe watched with relief as Lois's face brightened with an idea. 'Oh well, I do have calls to make, people to chase down.'

Chloe smiled warily as she watched Lois saunter over to her own desk. Shaking her head, Chloe looked down to find she finally needed the coffee again. But looking up at the pot, she sighed…it was empty.

* * *

Her fingers rubbed against the edge of the clipping as she stared down at the grinning female. Folding up the clipping, Chloe looked up at the granite stone building. The twisting in the pit of her stomach grew more intense.

'Just breathe' she said to herself, forcing herself to not visibly shudder. Last time she was here, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. And she could still remember the debilitating fear when found in the metal box.

Looking over her shoulder for a second, she grasped the cold metal handle and turned it slowly.

Slipping through, the door slammed shut behind her, the sign read Metropolis City Morgue

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Almost Lover

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chloe couldn't stop staring at the coffin._

_Dark Wood gleamed on such a beautiful day._

_Chloe glanced over the coffin, watching under her lashes as Oliver stood in stoic silence. He refused everyone's condolences, everyone's murmurs of sorrow._

_The minister's voice embedded itself deeply in the back of her head, his words carried on the light breeze, touching her before fluttering away._

_She wasn't the most spiritual person, but she touched the cross around her neck her mother had given her when she was young hoping for some comfort, if there was a time to pray, now would be it._

_Soon the coffin descended into the grave slowly, and Oliver looked up._

_Her breath caught in her chest as his eyes met hers._

_HE KNOWS._

_Ran through her head, over and over again, her heart started thumping loudly, her mouth going dry. How was she going to explain it to him? How was he going to forgive her for this._

_A moment later the priest gestured to Oliver, and he broke contact. Stepping forward he dropped the rose._

_It hit the coffin with a small thump, some of the petals shattering over the dark wood._

_Chloe stared at him as he turned and walked away, making his way to the limo waiting several yards away through a patch of trees, his black coat flying behind him. Whispers followed him, wondering why he was there, why he was walking away._

'_Chloe?'_

_Looking up, she saw Clark looking down at her with concern. 'Are you okay?' he touched her arm gently._

_Chloe blinked, taking a moment to understand what he was saying. Feeling something on her cheek, she brushed her fingers across her skin, drawing them back to see tears._

'_Give me a minute' she said quietly, turning and following the same path as Oliver._

_With a slight jog, she cleared the grassy area, stopping at the curb only to watch the limo pass her by._

* * *

The tech sighed, rubbing his eyes.

It had been a long day, and he needed to go home.

Suddenly a brown bag was dropped on his desk, with a dull thud, on top of the mountain of paperwork he had been looking through.

'Three doughnuts, a chocolate with green sprinkles, a cinnamon, and the last is a surprise. And of course your coffee'

Looking up over his glasses, he sighed as Chloe Sullivan stood over him, with two cups of coffee in her hand and a raised eyebrow.

'You turn around and walk back out Missy.' He mumbled as he opened the brown bag and peered inside. 'Did you remember the creamer, no sugar?'

'C'mon Walt, you know me.'

'Exactly, I'm surprised you even waited this long to come.'

'I had to stop and get a few things.' She said with a pointed look at the chocolate doughnut he was devouring and the cup of coffee now in his hand.

'No' he said determinedly between bites.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, determined, 'you know I'm going to get in whether you help me or not.'

Sighing in annoyance, he silently agreed with her. Let it not be said that dead bodies would stop Chloe Sullivan. Swallowing his last bite and taking a sip of coffee, he shook his head.

'You're lucky I like you better then your cousin.'

'Everyone likes me better then my cousin.' Chloe said with a grin, knowing she had won.

Chuckling he nodded in agreement, 'I'm getting to old for this.'

In triumph she grinned, 'Walt, if I was ten years older and you were twenty years younger, I would take you out dancing.'

Walt chuckled as they made their way down the stark white halls, the chill causing Chloe to pull her jacket tighter.

'Now don't you go flattering me like that, save it for that lucky boy you have.'

Chloe couldn't stop smiling; Walt was always one of her favorites, his belief that she was too beautiful and smart for half the guys in the world made her blush, and she wasn't going to deny the bit of inner vanity she had.

He was always worth the extra trip to Dunkin' doughnuts.

'Sorry Walt, no boy.'

Walt looked over his shoulder as he stopped in front of a door, 'Boys have gotten a lot dumber since I was their age. Eh, at least you're not with that one boy. What was his name?'

'Jimmy.' Chloe said with a shake of her head and a smile, knowing this would get Walt onto his little rant.

'Never liked that boy, always wishy washy, and thank god you dumped him.'

Chloe's smile tightened a little, she actually never dumped him, but she didn't have the heart to tell Walt that she had been dumped.

'One of these days Chloe, one of these days.' And every one of his rants ended with those words. And every time she silently wished with him.

Walt slipped on some gloves and opened one of the many square doors.

With a hard tug, the metal table slid forward with a clang.

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw the pale, blue tinged young woman on the metal table.

A cloth covered her body from the chest down, and Chloe couldn't help but look away for a moment, taking shallow breaths. It would take days for her to forget the cold chill of the room, the acrid smell, the color blue.

'So what killed her?' Chloe asked quietly turning back and leaning forward a little bit to examine the woman's face, her eyes wandering along her long neck, up the chin, lips, and the closed eyes, before settling on her forehead

'Gunshot wound to the forehead was our first thought.'

Chloe sighed; the wound looked ugly, black and red. But then, she couldn't think of what a pretty gunshot wound would look like.

Lifting her eyes up to Walt, she raised an eyebrow, 'first thought?'

Walt grabbed the victim's face gently, turning it slightly to the side, pointing to the wound, 'Well that's the strange thing, the gunshot wound had congealed blood around it, as in she was dead before shot in the head.'

Chloe frowned as she stood up straight. 'So is she one of his victims?'

Walt shrugged, 'Most likely.'

'Was she…' Chloe let the words trail away.

'Luckily no…I guess. Honey, I don't know what to think. Gunshot would have made this nice and clean, but he…chose her for a reason.'

'How so?'

'Well, for one thing…this.'

Tilting the head back, Chloe could see a neat cut down the center of her neck. Looking up with questions, he beat her to it, 'He cut out her tongue.'

Chloe stared at the girl.

'there's something else.' Walt pulled the sheet back slightly over her chest, revealing a strange marking just over her right breast.

'What is that?' Chloe asked astonished, staring at the mark. It looked…like an eye. And Chloe had the foreboding she had seen it somewhere.

'Can't say I recognize it from anywhere, and I've seen my fair share of tats.'

'So it's not the gunshot wound.' Chloe thought out loud, watching as Walt rolled the body back. Her eyes lit up, 'What will it take for me to get my hands on the toxicology report?' she piped up.

Walt chuckled as he stripped his gloves off, 'what do I get?'

'How about I bring that Indian food you always praise Friday night? I know about your thing for tandoori chicken.' Chloe tried to entice him.

'I would think you would have a boy to spend with on a Friday night. Not an old man like me.'

As they walked down the hall, Chloe smiled up at him, 'I keep telling you, I'm just waiting for you Walt.'

Walt chuckled, opening the door for her, 'bring me some of that bread stuff they give, and I'll see what I can do.'

As Chloe headed down the stairs, Walt called after her, 'You better be bringing a boy with you.'

Chloe grinned, 'see you Friday Walt', shaking her head as she opened the door to her car and slipped inside.

Once inside the car, Chloe took her phone out staring at the picture of the girl's tattoo.

* * *

Chloe lay in bed, her mind wheeling with the girl's death today.

_Why the tattoo?_

_Who was she?_

Her finger played with the ring on her first finger. A gift she always kept close to her.

The moonlight lit the room, reflecting off the light sheet covering her to her waist, the clock on the nightstand blaring 1:00 in the morning.

Rolling onto her side, she now had a beautiful view of the moon outside her balcony, the light breeze brushing her curtains aside.

She had seen the tattoo; she knew it was from somewhere…but god she couldn't put her finger on it. Frustration curled in her stomach.

_Thunk!_

Chloe sat up straight, her eyes trying to see through the covered windows, and the opened doors. Her heart thumped uncertainly.

'Clark?' she called out uneasily. Usually he would give her forewarning, before dropping in on her like this.

And if it wasn't Clark…

'This isn't funny' she called out again,

_Thunk!_

Her legs swinging over the edge of the bed, she stood up. Dressed in a white tank top and cotton pj bottoms, she slowly made her way to the balcony doors.

Stepping out on the balcony, she looked left then right, the light breeze causing her to shiver. Somewhat annoyed now, she turned only to run right smack into a green leather vest.

Drawing back quickly, she looked up to see the Green Arrow standing over her, his arms folded across his chest, a crooked grin on his face.

A metallic voice rang distortedly in her ear, 'Hey sidekick'

Chloe raised an eyebrow, 'Call me crazy, but isn't it your job to keep people from scaring the crap out of us poor damsels in distress.'

'Why do you think I'm here?'

'Free show?'

Oliver took a step closer, and Chloe suddenly grew very aware of how small her balcony was. Funny how she never noticed that before.

'Why when I was in the middle of a romantic evening with a beautiful woman who had these huge-'

Chloe suddenly put her hand on his mouth, 'So help me if you continue that sentence.'

Oliver grinned wider under her hand. Chloe couldn't help how his scent was making her light headed, distracting her from the all important reason as to why he was here…on her balcony…talking about his night with another woman.

With a nod to her request, she slowly drew her hand back, happy to have won this round.

But His eyes started twinkling, 'don't worry I saved her from the thugs.'

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she fumed, 'ooopphhh'.

Oliver couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

The girl lay on the cold metal slab.

She was supposed to be at the movies tonight.

She was supposed to go on her first date with a guy she really liked.

Breathing shallowly, all she could do was look up at the beautiful glass painted windows.

Was she in a church?

She needed to move, she…she had to move…but it felt like a thousand pounds were weighing her down. A pressure on her chest, as she tried desperately to move a single muscle.

A shadow passed over her, and her heart pounded.

Seeing the glint of metal in candlelight, a tear rolled down her cheek.


	4. Dirty Laundry

Enjoy!

* * *

'I got something for you.' Oliver said as he followed Chloe through her apartment. Leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, he watched as she started taking out coffee grounds.

'No hey Chloe, how are you? Thought I would drop in' she turned to glare at him unable to keep her mouth shut. She took a deep breath, cursing her mouth. She had promised herself she would be cool and calm, dazzle him with her coolness…and calmness of course. And instead she was sounding like a fishwife. GAH!

Oliver looked halfway between bemused and sheepish, 'I assume you got my message?'

Chloe raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah!… suddenly Lois wants to try this new pizza place'

Oliver grimaced, 'yeah…well…Lois answered your phone, since when did you let other people answer your phone, you _never_ let anyone answer your phone.'

Chloe grabbed the pot and filled it with water, 'I also never let men with strange fetishes in here too, but lo and behold, you're here.' She said rather snarky, catching the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and Chloe had to turn around and stop herself from smiling as well.

Silence reigned in the kitchen, as Chloe started the coffee machine. 'So what do you guys need now?' she asked leaning against the counter, with her hands on the edge.

Hope running through her veins, she mentally tried to tell herself it didn't matter.

Oliver surveyed her from head to toe; dressed in a tank top and pj bottoms, she looked fresh and beautiful, and devoid of everything needed to face the world. And he wished he could stare at her, like this for a few more hours, preferably forever.

Realizing she had asked him a question, his eyes flew up and caught hers. 'Sorry?'

'I asked what you guys need. Surveillance feed, FBI files…?'

Oliver patted his green leather vest for a moment before pulling out a small flash drive. 'I need you to decode this for me.'

With a fake smile, that seemed to hurt too much, she reached out and plucked the drive from his hand quickly, hoping disappointment wasn't written all over face. Of course it would be green.

After a few seconds she looked up, 'You know, you have almost a hundred members that are part of the league, and you come to me?'

Oliver smiled, 'You're the best at what you do. Think you can do it by Monday.'

Chloe's eyes narrowed, 'Assuming I have no life.' But with a sigh she admitted defeat, 'which you would be correct about. Yeah alright, Monday night. Care to tell me what this is for?'

Oliver shook his head, 'No digging sidekick.' He said with a smile. It was an unspoken rule between them. If that was said, then it was safer not knowing.

Wincing at her nickname, she busied herself, pouring the coffee. 'So tell me how the boys are doing…' she called over her shoulder.

Oliver looked down on the table, seeing various newspaper clippings. Curiosity urging him on, he moved the clipping aside, seeing a colored photograph of the woman recently murdered underneath.

Chloe spoke up behind him, 'I thought there was no digging allowed?'

Oliver looked up to see Chloe warily eying him. Probably expecting him to warn her away from anything dangerous, but he simply put his hands up, 'Fair enough'

Silence again descended on them as Chloe handed him a cup of coffee.

Looking over the rim of her cup, she watched him settle comfortably at her kitchen table, as if he was part of it, as if he lived there. She was slightly disgusted with how he still looked good even in green leather head to two, his muscles ripped under the green metal bands.

He looked around the apartment, his eyes taking in everything, but revealing nothing.

For once she wished she knew what he was thinking, no that was wrong, three months ago she wished she knew what he was thinking. There was this great golf between them with so many things left unsaid. But they were professionals, and they had bigger problems to deal with than reenact a CW drama.

At least that's what Chloe kept telling herself.

_Metropolis 3 years ago_

'_Sidekick, kkkccchhhkkk…get out of the van NOW!'_

_Chloe looked up from her typing, 'what?' she said, looking up from her computer. Looking down she stared at the computer in confusion, 'but-'._

'_GET OUT NOW…kccchhhhkkkkccc…BOMB'_

_Chloe froze for two seconds, wondering if this was some sort of joke, before her mind started working a mile a minute. Oliver didn't do jokes like this._

'_Move Chloe, move' she whispered to herself. Grabbing the disk from the computer, she pocketed it before pushing the laptop to the floor. _

_She grasped the door handle of the van, only to find it was stuck. Slamming on the window, she started panicking, 'No…', her heart thumping as desperation rose in her._

_Reaching across the seat, she tried the other one, and it too was stuck._

'_Damn!' Chloe cursed. Grabbing her jacket from beside her, she moved to the front of the van. 'Dear God I'm sorry.' She prayed out loud, hoping it would sway the powers that be a little bit more, 'I'm sorry for eating that last piece of cake, and I promise to cut back on coffee , and. And…I promise to return those last pairs of shoes...' She trailed off._

_In the driver's seat, she put her heels against the window, and kicked it once. _

_Nothing happened._

'_C'mon…C'MON' she said desperately, turning her head slightly away, she kicked it again. _

_CRASH_

_A rush of cold air hit her hard, almost numbing her skin, but impending ending forced her to ignore it._

_Tossing the jacket over the jagged edges of the window, she grabbed the top frame of the window, and slid through the window feet first._

_Her black boots hit the ground hard. Falling into a crouch with her hands on the ground, she looked up to see movement in the trees, but she had to force herself to start moving. Her heart thumping, adrenaline running through her veins, her chest almost about to burst with need for air, all she could think about was getting out of there._

_She was no more then a few feet._

_BOOM!_

_She hit the ground hard._

* * *

_Chloe walked down the hall, trying to get away from him, 'Clark, really I'm fine.'_

'_But Chloe-'_

_Chloe turned around suddenly, 'Clark, so help me, I will buy stock in kryptonite mines if you don't leave me alone. I'm okay, really. I just need to be by myself right now…okay?'_

_Clark looked down searching her face, he could see the shaking, the twitching in her left arm, and he knew if it really was bad, he could force her to the hospital. But right now, he was downright terrified of the look she was giving him._

_Hesitating for a moment, he sighed, 'just promise me you'll let me know if it gets worse.'_

_Chloe looked him straight in the eye, 'Go away'_

_And faster then even he anticipated, she snuck into one of the many rooms, and shut the door in his face._

_Staring at the door, he wondered if he should use the many talents he has but never utilized at appropriate times to make sure she was really okay._

_With another sigh, he turned and walked back down the hall._

_Chloe closed her eyes for a moment as she took a breath._

_Slowly opening them again, she didn't even take note of the elegant bedroom fit for kings or presidents. Instead she crossed the room in long strides and entered the massive bathroom._

_Twisting the metal knob, warm water filled the basin in front of her._

_Cupping her hands, she filled them, and then splashed her face._

_Looking up in the mirror, she winced at the sight of a pale drawn face, with dark shadows under her eyes._

_As she moved to grab the towel next to her, she winced. 'Ow.' She muttered to herself._

_Lifting up the edge of her jacket and shirt, she turned to look over her shoulder. Three long jagged bloody wounds ran down her lower back._

_Looking up, her eyes met Oliver's in the mirror._

Shaking her head slightly at the memories, she cleared her throat. 'You know', Chloe piped up, 'uh…Clark and Lois are working together.' She winced as she tripped over her words. And both knew she never did that.

Oliver raised his eyes to hers, and with a raised eyebrow he said 'I know.'

Chloe nodded at that, before continuing to sip her coffee. Turning around she poured herself another cup.

'So how long-'

Turning back around, the kitchen was empty. His mug sat on the table, steam still rising from it.

'I hate when he does that' Chloe muttered as she grabbed his coffee and dumped it out in the sink.

* * *

2:32 p.m, 2.6 miles from Met U,

Chloe looked down at the piece of paper again, '336…336…' she muttered to herself.

Making her way down the hall, she took notice of the white washed walls, the faint smell of paint hanging in the air.

Finally finding the room, she hesitated…she was about to go through a dead girl's stuff, she had to take a deep breath at that.

Her informant didn't tell her if there was a roommate or not.

When there was no answer after knocking a second time, Chloe took out two pins.

Sliding them into the lock, she jimmied it, moving this way and that, until she heard the sweet sound of a click.

Unable to stop herself from grinning, she pressed on the handle and slipped inside.

To her amazement, the apartment looked like it was just moved in. boxes were still scattered around the room and the sofa looked like the only piece of furniture. No bed, table, not even a T.V.

Chloe frowned as she scanned the family room, trying to figure the girl out from the sparse possessions.

Peeking into the kitchen, she grimaced at the dishes still in the sink and what she thought was the next step in evolution growing in one of the cups.

Peeking into the bedroom, she walked over to the nightstand, opening the drawer to see if she could find a journal.

After fifteen minutes of riffling through the girl's stuff, frustration made her take a deep breath. 'C'mon Chloe, where would it be?' she muttered to herself.

Staring at the nightstand, she paused. Could she?

Sliding her hand under the drawer, 'Jackpot'

Un-taping the journal from the nightstand, she looked at her watch, time to go.

Slipping the book in her bag, she looked around one last time before slipping out.

* * *

9:00 p.m

Chloe paced her apartment as she read the journal, so focused was she, she had missed dinner. Growing hungry and rubbing her eyes, she blinked, trying to focus on the words in front of her.

Suddenly pausing mid-step, the words froze on her lips. She looked up, 'She was meteor infected'

Her cell phone suddenly started ringing, startling her. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she leaned over the center table to look at who was calling.

Pressing the answer button, she didn't even press her ear against the phone before a voice came over the line.

'I have a job for the boys, you in?'

Chloe looked up, staring through her windows at the metropolis skyline, her interest now piqued, 'does this have something to do with the flash drive?'

She could feel him debating in his mind, and now she was really intrigued. What would be so dangerous that Oliver was hesitant of telling her? Oliver was never hesitant about the decisions he made, including who he told things to.

He sighed, careful with his words, 'I believe we'll find out more when you crack that thing. 11:20, I'm sending someone'

Click

Chloe pulled the phone away, 'Wow, and he didn't even tell me if I should dress causally.' She sarcastically said to the phone.

And then she grimaced as she was indeed talking to herself.

With a longing look at the girl's journal, she stuffed the journal in the back of her desk in the false bottom, and went to prepare for the mission.

* * *

The lights flashed by, her chin in her hand

_Metropolis- 3 months ago_

'_I'm the dirty little mistress'_

_Oliver slightly hesitated as he brought his cup of coffee to his mouth, only to continue drinking, hoping he wouldn't actually have to respond._

_Chloe sat up against the headboard, the blankets tucked under her arms as she looked at him with a small grin on her lips. Sitting at the table with breakfast laid out; he seemed perfectly at ease, already dressed for the day. _

_While she probably looked like she got into a fight with a Chihuahua, oh alright she had to give herself some credit, a Doberman at least._

_Oliver folded the newspaper and set it next to his empty plate. 'I have a meeting this morning.' _

_Chloe's mouth turned into a frown at that. First time she could blame on ignorance, second time...she knew she was kidding herself when she convinced herself she was only comforting him.  
_

_Standing up Oliver straightened his tie, while taking the three steps to the edge of the bed._

_Bending down, he swiftly kissed her good morning, before whispering against her lips 'You're my dirty little mistress, and trust me when I say I would much rather be here. '_

_Chloe couldn't help herself as she followed through with another kiss. Moaning slightly as he drew away from her, feeling a twinge of loss._

_Whispering, she narrowed her eyes at him, 'I hate when you do that, thinking you can distract me like that'_

_Whispering back, he grinned, 'It's working isn't it.'_

_Oliver drew back, the guilt in his eyes tangible. Chloe closed her eyes for a second, knowing that what she had told him was necessary, but regretting it nevertheless.  
_

'_I have to leave tomorrow.'  
_

_Chloe looked up, her green eyes glittering, 'I know' she whispered. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him down, 'One last time' she whispered into his ear._

_Words lost in her throat as he understood too._

* * *

She couldn't seem to stop repeating her mistakes. And the irony was she chose this, she wanted it, and even though she knew he was going to walk out on her, she couldn't hate him. Because he did what he always did, sacrificed himself for those he loved.

And she would repeat it all over again.

Drawn from her thoughts, Chloe turned her head and leaned forward, 'Do you mind turning it up'

The driver glanced back at her warily before reaching over and twisting the knob.

Chloe's eyes widened, as the female reporter's voice filled the car

'This just in, another victim was found in St. Francis Church, on the corner of Hyde and Park.

Victim was female, approx 23 years old. Her name will be released once family has been notified.

We will keep you updated as news comes in.'

Chloe released a deep breath as she sat back in the leather seat. 'Dear God', her hand covering her mouth for a moment.

* * *

Read and Review!


	5. Good Enough

Enjoy!

* * *

_3 years ago_

_Chloe abruptly turned around, bracing herself as Oliver stepped up to her. 'Who knew someone had it out for the secretary huh' she teased him, but her grin died quickly as she saw his jaw set with fury.  
_

_His eyes darkened to black as he lifted her face. A few cuts and bruises along her cheek, lips, and eyebrow._

'_God Chloe' he murmured softly._

_ Chloe jerked back and brushed past him, trying to ignore the weird feeling somewhere in the vicinity of her heart. 'I'll live' she said briskly over her shoulder. She was only able to make it to the bedroom, before he grabbed her wrist. _

turning, Chloe's green eyes met his brown ones. '_You do realize you were almost KILLED' Oliver said harshly, his eyes glinted with rage._

_Chloe lifted her head, a mute defiance. Twisting her wrist out of his grip, she turned and riffled through her bag, bringing up the disk she had grabbed from her computer._

'_I think we should be more concerned about this.'_

_When Oliver refused to take the disk Chloe sighed with frustration, 'Look, I'm from Smallville, it's like wearing a sign saying yes, please kill me.'_

_Chloe noticed the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 'I'm fine' she insisted, knowing it was good thing when she was able to tease him._

_Turning to her side, she lifted her jacket; Oliver stepped up to take a closer look. Although there were streaks of dried blood, he only saw scratches on her back._

_Confused, he looked up, 'how?...'_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow, teasing him 'didn't you hear…I have magical powers'_

_Oliver sighed in relief, __shaking his head, he wryly said, 'you had me worried there sidekick, I thought you were a goner. I hope those magical powers stay for a lifetime' .__ Chloe hoped he didn't notice the hand behind her back with crossed fingers, does it count that she was twenty-four?_

_ Oliver couldn't really pinpoint the reason why he was so relieved, and he wasn't about to examine it so closely. SHe was a colleague, nothing more...nothing less.  
_

_Chloe murmured, 'Yeah, how about that. Thank goodness for the nine lives I seem to have. But hey, I think if this whole watchtower thing doesn't work out, maybe I can be called something cool…like Catwoman.' She gave him the biggest grin, hoping he would take the bait. _

_With an answering grin, he emphatically shook his head, 'No…just…no.'_

_Chloe felt the guilt twisting in her. He didn't need to know what really happened to her wound. It wasn't important to him, and he would just probably hate her for keeping the secret this long, and stop her from using it ever, just like Clark.  
_

_ Chloe lifted the disk, waving it under his nose, 'this has me more worried.'_

_Grabbing the disk from her, he turned it around, looking at such a small object that held the secrets of thousands of people. Glinting in the light, he was glad to have this in his hand._

'_We burn it' He turned and headed to the fireplace, only to have Chloe grab his arm._

_Looking down at her, Oliver was a little startled to see Chloe staring up at him like he was insane. Slightly wary, she questioned him, 'I don't think that's such a good idea?'_

_Oliver demanded, 'why not'_

_Chloe avoided his eyes, staring at the disk instead, 'I just think that sometime in the future we might need it.'_

'_How could we possibly use this information for good?' Oliver shook his head not understanding what she was saying. He thought she would want to see this thing burned just as much as he did, protect all those people._

_Her mind trying desperately to think up a reason for keeping this disk safe, she threw her hands up in the air, 'I just think that we can use this disk to much better use then Lex did.' She insisted, knowing it sounded as horrible to her ears as it probably did to his.  
_

_Oliver shook his head, 'forget it sidekick', turning he headed to the fireplace in the room. Flicking a switch on the right on, the fireplace flared with light. Taking one last look at Chloe, he tossed the disk in the fireplace, watching as the plastic and metal burned to a crisp black._

_Turning around, he saw Chloe stare wide-eyed at the fire._

'_Chloe?'_

_Chloe dragged her eyes away from the fireplace, her green eyes flashing brilliantly in the firelight, 'you shouldn't have done that' she whispered, turning and fleeing the room._

* * *

_4 months later_

'_Okay…that girl is too perfect. She's beautiful, nice, even invited his ex-girlfriend, me, to their engagement party. And she knows how to cook. I think she has to have a pact with the devil to be this perfect, maybe she has a mental illness in the family, cuz there's got to be something wrong with her.'_

_Chloe looked up to see Lois standing in the doorway, two glasses of champagne in her hand._

_Lois gave a small smile, 'I saw you coming in here, so I thought we should chat.' _

_Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, simply staring off in the distance. Lois set the wine on the table and walked over to the bed. _

'_You know, I always wondered about you two. I mean don't get me wrong, after we broke up, I was insanely jealous that you two kept in contact like this. But, hey if he has to go with a girl, I'd rather it be you then Ms. Whatshername out there. I mean I come over here to find some flaw in her, and there's nothing, zip, zero. God even Clark is half in love with her, even if it was Clark who introduced the two of them.' _

'_huh?' Chloe drew her eyes away from the fireplace, startled to see Lois standing over her._

'_Wow, that must have been some daydream, was it hot and steamy or sweet and romantic' Lois couldn't help but tease, and usually Chloe brushed off things like this as if she was made of Teflon, but something flashed in Chloe's eyes, and Lois was startled._

'_Oh honey, I'm sorry' Lois put her hand on Chloe's back._

'H_e's engaged remember' Chloe muttered as she drew a shaky breath, trying a 100 watt grin on Lois and failing miserably._

_Lois threw her hands in the air, 'but not married! Usually I have a thing against going after the taken ones…but in this case it's him and it's you, and this is ridiculous…you two dancing around like this.'_

_Chloe turned and stared in astonishment, Lois was telling her to go after a practically already married guy._

'_it's not that crazy' Lois insisted, and apparently Lois could also read minds._

_Chloe shook her head, raising an eyebrow, 'You do realize that I'm infamous for suffering in silent torture. Remember Clark' Chloe muttered to herself, 'God I thought I left high school behind. And here I didn't even do anything, I just watched…him fall in love'_

_Lois stilled, 'I…are you sure? I just thought…' _

_Silence filled the room._

_Lois watched Chloe as Chloe watched the people outside his window._

'_So…show him.'_

'_huh?'_

_Lois rolled her eyes, 'you would think as a writer you would have a more expansive vocabulary'_

'_And yet your spelling never improved' Chloe shot back._

'_Not the subject right now' Lois brushed away the insult. Nudging Chloe in the ribs, she grinned, 'By the way, he's in his office, alone'_

'_Oh my god, my cousin is trying to pimp me out to Oliver…at his engagement party' Chloe exclaimed, noticing too late Lois's eyes widen._

_Chloe felt her heart beating rapidly as she turned, only to see Oliver standing in the doorway._

* * *

_1 month later_

_It was an hour and fifteen minutes before Chloe got the message._

_It was an hour and fifteen minutes too late._

_-MEET ME AT THE TOWERS-_

_When she had gotten the message, she kissed Jimmy on the cheek and sailed out the door of the restaurant._

_Grabbing a taxi as quickly as she could, she headed to Queen's Towers._

_Oliver got the message an hour and 45 minutes too late._

_As he stepped out of the taxi, he looked up at his proudest achievement, the League's headquarters._

_BOOM!_

_Oliver threw his arm up over his head as glass rained down on him, the ground shook, and the night lit up like fireworks._

_After several seconds, silence fell on the night again and he looked up to see all the windows blown out from the top floor._

'_Call the police!' Oliver yelled to his driver as he ran up the stairs and through the glass doors, his black coat flying behind him._

_Pulling the doors open, he didn't even pause as he ran up the stairs._

_Coming upon the two broken frosted glass doors, he pressed his arm against his nose, the burning smoke causing his eyes to water._

_His boots crunched loudly on the glass littered floor. He cringed slightly as sparks flew to his right. 'Chloe!' he called out, desperately praying she never came here._

_Hurriedly opening another broken door barely hanging on its frame, he stepped into something from a terminator movie. Everything around him was shattered, the computers, the lights, the glass casings for all their equipment. Files burnt to a crisp._

_But he still couldn't see Chloe.._

_Lifting his phone, he pressed the call button, hoping to hear Queen's 'under pressure' song, a joke between the two of them._

_Faintly hearing the ring, he followed it through the maze to the back of the offices._

_Oliver's breath caught in his chest as he spotted the edge of a white cloth, 'CHLOE'_

_He rushed around the desk, and fell to his knees._

'_Chloe?' _

_Chloe lay against the desk, her white dress spread around her, and her legs tucked under her. Her eyes stared blankly in the distance while her chest rose and fell in short bursts._

_Oliver reached out to touch her shoulder, 'Chloe?' he repeated, trying to grab her attention._

_But she didn't respond, touching her cheek, he asked softly, 'What happened?'_

_But she continued to stare forward, her soft short gasps filling the space between them._

'_Chloe? Chloe? Please answer me?' he begged, when he got no answer, he could feel the fear pounding in his veins_

_Slowly Chloe's eyes moved, turning to meet his. A trail of blood ran down her temple and cheek before dripping onto the white dress._

_Her short gasps stilled as she opened her mouth, saying something so quiet, he had to lean in. 'I'm sorry' she whispered into his ear, 'I couldn't heal her'_

_Oliver jerked back._

'_What? What are you talking about? Is there someone else here?' Oliver frowned, trying to understand her._

'_I c-could have…' she swallowed, trying to get the words out, 'I…it hurts too much' soon her face turned white, her eyes fluttering closed._

_Oliver panicked, 'NO, stay awake Chloe, you have to stay awake. Who else is here?' His palm pressed against her cheek. He tried to find the reason for her blood loss, but there was nothing save for some cuts and bruises._

_Oliver looked down to see her left arm pressed across her stomach. Frowning, he slowly lifted her arm, trying to ignore the whimper from her. He stared in horror 'Jesus!'_

_A large piece of glass was embedded deep in her stomach._

_Her left hand hit the ground an object fell with a ping, before rolling into her dress._

_Oliver hesitated before touching it. Picking it up slowly, his jaw tightened._

_It was the engagement ring; the one Chloe had helped him pick out for his fiancé._

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Mercy

Enjoy!

* * *

_The heart monitor raced._

_Her fingers started twitching._

_Chloe's eyes shot open._

_Her pupils contracting as they took in the bright light above her._

_'NO' she gasped_

_Chloe sat up straight, feeling sharp pinpricks all along her arms and head._

_Eyes wide with horror, she looked down at her arms to see an IV embedded in her wrist and round white sensors taped to her skin._

_Looking up all she could see was white, white room, white bed, covers, a write gown. Kneeling on the bed now, she looked all around her, at the empty room._

_'Clark! Oliver! Someone help me? Where am I?'_

_The doors slid open with a whoosh and Clark rushed in, his eyes filled with concern._

_'Oh my god Clark? What am I doing here?' Chloe grabbed his jacket. _

_Clark grabbed her face, forcing her to focus on him, 'Do you remember what happened?'_

_Chloe stared up at him astonished that he would even ask that, she didn't care about what happened, she wanted to know what was happening NOW!_

_A knife pierced her skull. 'UGH' she cried grabbing the sides of her head, 'Oh God'_

_BOOM!_

_The explosion, Chloe remembered grasping her hand, trying to draw her back. but her fingers slipped through Chloe's grasp in the blast. Chloe had been thrown against the desk._

_Chloe stared into Clark's blue eyes, 'She's...she's...she's dead.' each word coming on a harsh breath, 'oh god, I couldn't...Clark I could have saved her'_

_Clark shook his head, understanding what she was saying, 'No Chloe, you couldn't have. You barely survived the explosion. Oliver found you just in time. She made it to the hospital too...but there was too much internal bleeding. God Chloe, please don't do that ever again.'_

_Chloe closed her eyes, her lips parting as she took a shaky breath. 'How long have I been out?' she whispered to him._

_Clark stilled, looking her in the eye, 'it's been a day.'_

_Chloe jerked back, her mind reeling, she barely got out of the explosion only to be fine the next day...and yet She didn't make it._

_Suddenly the door swooshed open, both of them turning to see Oliver and Lois standing in the doorway, surprise written all over their faces._

_'Chloe!' Lois broke the silence first, rushing over to give her cousin a huge hug. 'God Chloe, you scared me there.' she babbled into Chloe's ear, retelling her the version Oliver and Clark had fed her. Something about a car accident and Oliver able to call 911 when it happened._

_Chloe listened as Lois fussed over her, complaining about the food and the bad coffee, and all the things they would do once she was out of there. But even though Chloe listened to Lois, her eyes were on Oliver the whole time._

_She saw the red eyes, the day old beard, his shoulders hunched in defeat._

_His sadness enveloped him, and Chloe had to swallow fast to keep the tears from falling._

_And even though her heart clenched to see him in pain, it tore in two when he turned his back on her and walked out the door._

_Chloe looked down at Lois's hand around hers, smiling bitterly._

_Chloe had lived when She didn't._

* * *

_1 Year and Three Months later_

'_**Where is the Green Arrow?'**_

'_**Another shooting took place, the third in the last four weeks.'**_

'_**Lex Luthor, as the new senator of Kansas, has denounced all vigilante activity calling it a danger to this country and its people. He intends to see that these people be treated as terrorists.'**_

_Chloe sighed as she set the newspapers down. Standing over her desk, the only light coming from her desk lamp lit her face._

_Lifting her hand she rubbed her eyes together, trying to focus. 'This isn't happening' she whispered to herself. _

_BANG_

_Chloe lifted her head, her eyes searching immediately for the source._

_Turning left, then right, she called uneasily, 'Hello?'_

_Perhaps it was the janitor she tried to tell herself calmly, but the hairs on the back of her neck rose up._

_For thirteen years she had cultivated an instinct and it was telling her someone was here._

_Looking down at the papers again, she felt a shadow moving over her head. Lifting her head, she barely caught the movement of something before it disappeared across one of the massive windows._

_Shocked at what she thought she saw, she grabbed her coat off her chair and ran to the stairs._

_Up on the roof, the door slammed against the brick wall as she stepped out, looking around wildly, the rain making it hard to discern the finer details._

_She could have sworn it was him, she knew it was him._

_Her gold heels tapped loudly on the black top as the light from the globe reflected on the ground._

_Chloe clutched her jacket tightly around her, her white button shirt tucked into her tan skirt barely able to keep out the chill._

_It was a starless night, the rain soaking her to the bone._

_Chloe swallowed, her heart racing._

_Nothing but the rain kissed her cheeks as she ran to the edge of the roof and leaned over. Her cold wet fingers curling around the edges of the concrete ledge._

_Sighing in disappointment, she turned around, only to find herself blocked by green leather. Looking up at him, she gasped._

'_Hey sidekick, miss me?'_

_She frowned as she took note of him. He looked the same, one or two more scars on his arm, and one distinct one along his jaw line._

_'Oliver?' Chloe stared taking a hesitant step forward. She whispered softly, 'please forget this when it's done'_

_Grabbing him, she pulled him down, her cold lips meeting his._

_Her fingers curled in his hair, as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. She craved it, his heat, his strength, the scent of leather and him. _

_One second, one minute, one hour, it lasted a lifetime, and ended in a blink of an eye._

_Pulling away slowly, she looked up at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes._

_And suddenly Chloe pulled her right arm back and punched him in the jaw._

_'UGH!' Oliver stumbled back a few steps, reeling from the kiss and the punch._

_'I supposed that's a no.' he muttered cradling his jaw._

_Chloe looked up at him for a second before her eyes softening at the realization that he really was standing in front of her, 'we missed you' she said, hurt lacing her words. Taking a few steps forward, Oliver stepped back quickly, hands in the air, 'you're not going to hit me again are you?'_

_Chloe glared at him._

_'I guess I deserved that' he sighed in resignation._

_She stood in the rain, feet slightly apart, her arms folded across her chest trying not to touch him again. Her wet locks hung in her eyes while her skirt swayed in the rain. She raised an eyebrow, 'you think?... you're worse then Clark at the whole brooding thing, although I'll though I'll give you points for style, at least you jet half way around the world to do it.'_

_They stood in the rain, his hand reaching up to touch her cheek hesitantly, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone lightly, 'Are you going to leave again?' she asked, her eyes never leaving his._

_He shook his head, 'No' he said clearly, without hesitation._

_Chloe nodded, 'good, Bart misses you'_

_Oliver grinned down at her, 'yeah? And you?'_

_Chloe shook her head slightly, unwilling to reveal that just yet, 'Why did you stay away for so long, we could have helped you'_

_Chloe felt every breath, knowing he was struggling with the words._

_'I know' he whispered, 'I'm sorry about dumping everything in your hands to deal with, but you and Clark, you guys managed to do a good job.'_

_Chloe couldn't detect the hitch in his voice when he said Clark's name. But Oliver could feel the jealousy rising in him. Clark and Chloe, they were like the incredible duo. Always working well together and he stood on the sidelines watching as they did everything so effortlessly._

_When he came back, he expected those two would have been together by now. He expected Chloe to be at Clark's, in his arms, and in his bed. Oliver tightened his grip just a little at that thought._

_'We could have done a better job with you.' she pointed out, but Oliver shook his head, 'I was a mess Chloe, I loved her …and I couldn't forgive myself for involving her in this. She would have been alive if I didn't tell her my secrets. She would have been safe.'_

_Chloe's heart clenched tightly. She could never understand this part of him. Perhaps it was the fact that she always knew, she was always part of the little club, that she never questioned what life would be like without Clark or Oliver or the Justice League in general._

_Chloe shook her head, 'what are you doing here Oliver?'_

_'I want you to forgive me.'_

_She nodded, 'good...because I missed you'_

* * *

_Three months later_

_Oliver lounged outside on his balcony, his right hand against his temple, as he stared down at the glass in his left hand. _

_He had been back for three months now, three months, and all he could think about was the Kiss. _

_Shaking his head, he tried to forget. But his mind wouldn't let it go, seeing her just before she drew his head down. Her soft lips, her body pressed up against his. His breathing matching her just as she broke away, a moment of something in her eye before a mask slid over her._

_He wondered if it would feel the same if he tried it again. Taking another sip, he tried to ignore the guilt in his stomach._

'_Why do you think we never worked out?' Lois's voice penetrated the dense fog in his head._

_Looking up from the drink he was holding, he raised an eyebrow at seeing her standing in the doorway of his apartment in Metropolis. _

'_Chloe let me in, I just wanted to drop something off.'_

'_Lois' he nodded in greeting._

'_Wow, were you always like this?' Noting the drink in his hand._

_Oliver lifted a corner of his mouth in an attempt to smile. 'Always good to see you.'_

'_Yeah right.' She snorted, 'But I'm going to give you advice, even though you didn't ask for it. It's free this time, I'll charge you for the next one.'_

_Oliver sighed as he set his glass down on a little table next to him, knowing when Lois gave advice, it was best to shut up and take it._

_Lois smiled down at Oliver, 'I realize you miss her, and always will, but there's someone out there who's willing to share the world with you. And I'm guessing your dragging your feet like you always do, because you're afraid you'll hurt her too'_

_Oliver's eyes flicked towards the glass door, seeing Chloe sitting on his couch, typing up some reports for the League. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow in question as she caught his eye. Eyebrows furrowed a little, before he looked down at his glass again._

'_I'm right aren't I?' Lois crowed._

'_I don't know what you're talking about'_

_Lois sighed in frustration, 'Did you ever wonder why she so easily accepted you back into the fold? If it was me, I'd have you groveling on your hands and knees…with diamonds…big ones', With his silence she got her answer, 'think about it this way, she's been waiting a long time for you, either take this wonderful opportunity, that you were lucky enough to be given, or stop her from wasting her life on you.'_

_Lois patted him on the shoulder one last time before sailing through the glass doors, calling over her shoulder, 'By the way, Clark and Chloe have been spending some looong hours together these days, I wonder why...'_

_With that, Lois crossed the room, gave Chloe a smirk before walking out of the apartment._

_Oliver stared at the spot where Lois used to be, blinking rapidly._

_Looking at the glass again, he wondered if he had been drinking too much._

_Chloe couldn't help her curiosity at their conversation and set her papers aside and stood up. Oliver had been strange these days, once in awhile she'd look up to see him staring at her, only to hastily look away. She had a feeling it was about the lip lock. _

_She couldn't even understand why she did it…she was just so sure he was another dream, another one of her fantasies, standing on the roof, waiting for her, and only her._

_Sliding the glass door open, her bare feet hit the cold concrete sending shivers up her spine._

_Sliding her fingers in her jean pockets, she watched him carefully, seeing him looking somewhat dazed. Yeah…Lois had that effect on everyone._

_Coming to stand next to him, she looked out at the amazing view. The Daily Planet circled in the distance._

_Hearing Oliver stand up next to her, she shivered slightly._

_Her mind reeled with what she was about to do, she was about to open a can of worms, and this could mean something wonderful, or end a friendship. But she couldn't live on the edge, wondering if this was it, if he would look at her suddenly, realize suddenly that she was there._

_She turned to face him._

'_That night I came back, why did you kiss me?' his voice breaking her thoughts._

_Chloe didn't answer him for several minutes._

'_What do you want me to say?' she simply asked. _

'_I'll hurt you' he whispered._

_Chloe looked down for a second, biting her tongue. He already had before. Looking up again she replied, 'I'm a big girl now'_

_Taking a step forward, she whispered softly, her words carried on the wind, 'Would it be so bad?'_

* * *

_The Next Morning_

_Quickly putting her other boot on, she stood up and stared at the man on the bed. Never in a million years did she think she would ever be in this situation._

_Sighing in defeat, she put her coat on and grabbed her purse, with one last look at him; she dropped the necklace on the side table, and walked out of the bedroom with as much dignity as she could muster._

_Once out on the street, Chloe's grip on her purse tightened, as her other hand grasped her waist._

_Taking a deep breath, she realized she may have made the biggest mistake of her life._

* * *

_Several Months Later  
_

_He got there as soon as he received the call._

_As Oliver stepped into the room, he could feel the tension between them, silently watching his every move._

_It was six of them, Oliver, Bart, A.C, Victor, Clark, and Chloe in that room, but Oliver never felt so alone._

_Frowning at the sudden muteness that had overcome his colleagues, he turned to Chloe seeing her avoiding his eyes. Turning to address the room, he questioned, _'_What's going on guys?'_

_Chloe shot a look at Clark, who avoided her eyes, before she stepped up._

_Carrying a disk in her hand, she walked up to him. Barely standing inches apart, she held up a disk between them._

'_We found this, when tracing one of our leads.'_

_Grabbing the disk from her hand, his eyes never left hers, 'What did you find?' wondering why they were so…still, even Bart._

_Chloe bit her lip, taking a deep breath, her words choking in her throat._

_Victor stepped forward, 'We intercepted some old signals embedded in our system.'_

_Tension rose in his stomach, knowing he wasn't going to like this, 'signal?' he echoed._

_Victor nodded, 'it was good, so good, it took Chloe and me months to find it in the first place, once we knew we were looking for it.'_

'_And what does this signal do?'_

_Clark stepped forward now, 'it had been gathering information on us, the missions were going on, the communications we had, it was spying on us…for years.'_

_Chloe took up the rest of it, 'we think this was how those incidents were occurring, how someone was able to…plant the bomb.'_

_Oliver's eyes couldn't stay on her face, and turned to the rest of them, seeing them looking at him sadly._

'_Who was behind it?'_

_Victor shook his head, 'we don't know exactly who had planted the bug…but we traced it back to a system.'_

'_It's called Brother Eye, it's owned by Lex' Chloe said softly._

* * *

'_I have to leave tomorrow.'_

_Chloe looked up, her green eyes glittering, 'I know' she whispered. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him down, 'One last time' she whispered into his ear._

_Words lost in her throat as he understood too._

* * *

_Together they leaned over the railing watching the commotion below, both knowing what had to be said, but wishing anything but. _

_Chloe watched as Bart zipped around irritating Victor and A.C as they moved trunks._

'_You're going to go after him aren't you?' she whispered, not able to turn around to see what was on his face,  
_

_Oliver continued to watch as equipment and team were packed up._

_Realizing they were drawing closer to their flight time, Oliver knew he had to do what he had to._

_He turned and watched her watch the team below._

'_I'm sorry' Oliver said simply._

_Chloe nodded still looking down for a moment, before looking up at him and shrugging 'Why? Because you have some archaic belief that I need protecting. That I…of all people don't know what Lex is capable of.'_

_Oliver opened his mouth, ready to protest instantly, but shut his mouth, knowing it was true. He couldn't argue with the same rationale that he had used on others.  
_

'_I just wish you understood that I can help you in this.' Chloe insisted._

_Oliver grabbed her hand, drawing her away from the railing, hoping the team didn't notice them. Making sure she understood, 'No you can't' he said firmly._

'_But-'_

'_Lex has gone after you for flimsier reasons then this. If he found out you suddenly disappeared when we did…if he found out any connection between you and I. __No, you're staying as far away from this as possible. I can't worry about you too.' His hand rose to touch her cheek.  
_

_Chloe's eyes narrowed at that statement. The hell she wasn't involved in this. But before she could yell at him, he dropped his hand, looking at something over her head. Turning, she saw Bart at the top of the stairs._

_Bart, for once, looked uncomfortable, 'Sorry Boss, just wanted to say its time to fly the friendly skies.' Opening his mouth to say something else, he rethought it, and simply nodded goodbye to Chloe before zipping away._

_Chloe turned around, a small smile on her lips, 'and to think we were so good at keeping this a secret.'_

_Oliver gave a small answering smile, realizing why he loved her, she understood what he was doing and stepped aside for him.__ He wasn't going to lie, he kind of expected the same speech Lois had given him, but this was…Chloe, __who maybe understood better then he did._

_She didn't grin up at him, her green eyes didn't sparkle, and her scent didn't cling to him. Oliver's eyes widened as it hit him. He had fallen in love with her. Not with a flash like Lois, or his fiancé but with slow small steps. With a touch…a smile…slowly but surely the small things over the last five years added up to these moments they shared in the last three months.  
_

_Before his resolution could break, he stepped away from her._

'_I wish I had realized sooner' he said softly, before walking past her and down the steps._

_Chloe turned and stepped up to the railing, watching as the team climbed into the limo. It was heading for the private jet Oliver had waiting._

_She watched as Oliver looked back at her before climbing in._

_She didn't notice how hard she was gripping the railing, or her white knuckles._

_She'll cry when she gets home, in private, in the dark, like everything else in her life._

* * *

Read and Review!


	7. Flashing Lights

Hey guys! This chapter is a bit rough, but its been a long time, so I tried to put this up as quickly as possible. Enjoy! oh I also changed a few scenes in previous chapters.

* * *

_Oliver's Apartment_

Setting her cup of coffee on the glass table, she sat in her chair and slipped the ear piece and microphone on.

Chloe tapped a few keys, bringing up all the different feeds she would need. Chloe's eyes moved rapidly, trying to catch everything as the screens popped up..

'Hello Chloe' the automated female voice rang in her ears.

'Hello Lady' Chloe replied before grabbing her coffee cup and taking a small sip,

The prompt on the center panel glowed green against a black screen, 'WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONNECT NOW?'

Chloe clicked yes, suddenly finding a series of video feeds and a rush of voices bombarding her senses.

'At the checkpoint Boss, and let me just say, fine choice!'

'Its the black, not the blue'

'I'll show you black and blue'

'Hey...waterfight'

'Like I haven't done that before-'

'Guys' Chloe broke in.

'so let me get this straight, you don't like skiing...and you don't like the girl, so why are you going skiing with the girl-'

'Guys'

'You need to get laid bro-'

'GUYS' Chloe called out, not wanting to know where this conversation was going.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds, before each of them simultaneously greeted her.

'What's up Chlo?

'Mamacita? Qe pasa?'

'Hey watchtower'

'sidekick?'

Chloe smiled as she flipped through the feeds, making sure each camera was working. 'You in Green Arrow?'

'In and out'

'That's what she said' Flash broke in, to the groan of everyone else.

'He has his moments' Chloe quipped.

'Very funny sidekick'

Chloe shook her head while tapping a few keys, bringing up the black and white scene at a ballroom. She watched as Oliver stood in front of the camera, another beautiful woman on his arm.

With her cup of coffee in her hand, she watched as he brushed the woman's lower back before resting his hand just above her…Chloe curled her lip a little.

Taking a deep breath, she continued typing, switching to another camera. On screen Oliver turned slightly to the right, and an image of the woman's chest was in full view.

Chloe spat her coffee out, 'eyes up Arrow' she snapped, and suddenly the camera went to the woman's smiling face.

'Hey can I get a copy of that?' another voice squeaked in her ear.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she saw Bart at the bar chatting up two women.

Chloe heard Oliver's low chuckle in her ear as he talked to the woman, asking her what she did.

As Oliver and the woman conversed, Chloe tapped a few more keys. A schematic of the entire building filled the screen.

Chloe tapped her ear, 'alright Cyborg, tell me when your at checkpoint.'

While waiting for Cyborg to get to the upper floors, she leaned back in her chair and watched as Oliver and the woman chatted.

Moving her microphone away, she couldn't help but snort in disgust, just watching him try his pickup lines on the young woman.

'I'm Oliver Queen, I have billions upon billions of dollars, and I sleep on a bed of money.' Chloe mimicked the lines.

_'Oh Mr. Queen, money doesn't matter, I'd take you even if you were poor and in the slums'_ she answered herself.

'Sure you would, because my gorgeous body attracts all females within a ten block radius'

'_Oh please Mr. Queen; I can be the maid Marion to your Robin Hood. How could I repay you?_'

'No need, my awesomeness is awesome enough-'

'You there Chloe?'

Chloe sat up quickly, face turning red as she scrambled to flip feeds.

'Chloe?' Oliver asked with worry.

Putting the mike back on, she tapped the speaker on, 'uh…yeah…just burned my tongue.'

'Alright we're done, Victor is in, and we have our info, sending it to you now. Let's rendezvous and we're done boys. ..Oh and Chloe…I wouldn't mind you being the maid Marion to my Robin Hood' Chuckling he switched off the line.

Chloe turned tomato red as she tore the mike and speaker from her ear and tossed it on the desk. Still embarrassed at being caught, she finished downloading the file Victor was able to get

Chloe sighed as a window popped up.

'Stupid' she whispered to herself, still trying to stop her cheeks from burning.

Typing in several different passwords, she was continuously denied. Sighing, she tapped in another command, initiating a program she and Victor had written meant to create a backdoor.

Knowing it would take one to two hours for it to finish.

Sighing she looked at her watch, before spinning around in her chair to stare at Metropolis's skyline.

The victims so far were straight forward, female, young, late teens, early twenties. But that was it. One of them was a waitress at a decent restaurant, another was a college student at Metropolis University, and another one was working for a major corporate company in human resources.

And the newest victim was the youngest of them all, at age seventeen. The parents had said she was going on a date and they weren't too concerned until they got the call. A priest had found the girl on the altar, when he was finishing his work for tomorrow's sermon.

Chloe wondered what the killer was playing at, the beach, the park, the church.

* * *

'_You're one of them Chloe' she held up the disk, the one Oliver thought he had destroyed in the fireplace._

_Chloe saw regret in her eyes as the ball of fire reflected in Chloe's eyes._

_BOOM!_

Chloe jerked awake.

Heart beating rapidly she lifted her head, realizing she was in Oliver's apartment still

She had fallen asleep at her desk. Groaning, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

'_You're one of them Chloe'_

Chloe frowned, shaking her head a little. Sitting up and pressing her palms to her eyes, she could feel something on the edge of her mind, but whatever it was her gut instinct told her it would be important.

Looking at her watch, her eyes widened, it read 2 in the morning. Glancing around, 'where the hell are they?' she muttered.

Turning around in her chair, she was happy the program finished.

Tapping a few more keys, she brought up the file. But the screen would disintegrate every time she clicked on the file. Firewall.

Chloe tapped in a few more keys, but an ACCESS DENIED popped up. Chloe looked at the watch…biting her lip she looked over her shoulder for a second.

Standing up, she grabbed her keys and jacket, and the disk.

Pausing on the way to the elevator, she turned and with a tap of a key, erased everything on the computer.

* * *

_Suburb of Metropolis, 1.5 hours later:_

David grinned as he just beat the newest resident evil in 2.5 hours. 'Who's the man?' he said raising his fists in silent worship to himself.

'You're the man.' Chloe stood behind him grinning.

David looked over his shoulder grinning at his favorite girl…well his only girl other then his mother. Chloe laughed as David tried to put his hair to right, and secretly smelling his clothes to make sure they didn't smell funky. 'CHLOE! Where have you been?'

'Mind if I sit?' she gestured to a tower of magazines on a chair.

'uh…yeah!' David threw the computer magazines off the opposite chair and gestured for her to sit down.

'So to what do I owe this visit?'

Chloe held up the disk, 'got something I need you to help me with.'

David reached out and grabbed the green disc. Turning it over and over again, raising an eyebrow, 'how much trouble would I be getting into?'

Chloe smiled, 'let's just say that Guatanamo Bay would look like paradise. Three groups of people want this disk'

David flipped it over again, looking at it with awe, 'what about your friends?'

Chloe sighed, sitting back in her chair, 'they would be one of those groups of people.'

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Oliver dropped his hood as he entered his apartment.

Ready to find out what was on the disk, he stared at the empty chair.

'Watchtower?'

Nothing

Quickly crossing the room, he pressed the laptop on, only to find it completely fried.

Standing, jaw clenched, his fist hit the glass table.

Tapping his ear, 'Guys…We have a problem'

* * *

Chloe had found David when he was trying to break into Queen's systems and ever since then, they were good friends.

He was the go to guy when Chloe had trouble, although he was always suspicious that she was working on something other then just a story, she never said a word. Which made her that much cooler.

David rubbed his hands together, 'Let's pop this thing in.'

Chloe moved her chair closer, 'I only found a list of names, I want to know what the lists are for.'

Chloe looked over his shoulder as he surpassed several firewalls, until he hit upon a gate.

A password prompt popped up.

David looked up, 'well whatever this is, it's good. Really good.'

Chloe sighed, 'I was hoping you could get around this.' Unable to help herself, she teased him, 'you think Chase can do it?'

David threw her a dirty look, 'that hack wouldn't be able to tell dos from a dotcom.' Chloe shook her head smiling as David sat back thinking, staring at the computer screen.

Chloe looked down to her pocket, pulling out the phone to see Oliver's number. She shut the phone off.

'What about a virus?'

Chloe looked at him as if he was crazy.

David waved away any questions she was about to form, 'Here me out.'

'Think of it as a few tricks of the trade.' David reached a hand past her, accidentally brushing her chest.

Turning bright red, he mumbled quickly, 'sorry'

Chloe gave him a smile, 'its okay. Frankly, that was the most action I've gotten in months.'

Dave still wouldn't meet her eye, as he popped the disk in.

Half hour later, David and Chloe had it cracked. Clicking on one of the documents, David watched as several names scrolled by.

'Wait!' Chloe said looking over his shoulder, running her finger down the list. It was made up of 75 names.

'Oh my god!' she whispered.

Chloe drew out the notebook she kept when she was on a story. Flipping it to several different articles, she looked up at the list.

'Look' she pointed to the name of the victims, and to her horror, their names were on the list.

David opened his mouth, then closed it…before opening it again, 'uh…where did you get this list Chloe?'

Chloe slammed her journal closed, as she leaned forward. Taking the mouse, she scrolled down, making sure David couldn't see. One name was highlighted. Chloe Sullivan.

silence

'Chloe?' David asked behind her.

Chloe moved the list up again.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at David, 'have you ever heard of Brother Eye?'

* * *

Victor banged the keyboard hard. 'She's erased everything.'

Bart looked between all of them, eyes wide. None of them thought Chloe would do something like this, 'She has to have a reason, Chloe isn't like this' Bart insisted.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair, 'I trusted her.' He muttered. 'I called Clark, but he isn't picking up. Bart…could you?'

Bart gave him a two finger salute, 'aye aye boss.' Before zipping away in a red blur.

Oliver turned to A.C, 'Lois?' A. C nodded.

Oliver turned to Victor, but he already started typing, 'I'll keep working on this.'

* * *

David staggered out of his chair, eyes wide. 'Whoa! Chloe, are you crazy? Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so dead'

Chloe raised an eyebrow, watching as he paced, 'David?'

'And then my mom's gonna kill me-'

'David!'

Turning to Chloe, 'Why aren't you freaking out!'

Chloe raised her hands slowly, 'Hey, you look like your doing a good job for the both of us.'

David stepped forward, hand in the air, 'I don't think you quite comprehend the gravity of the situation. Brother eye is like…is like the Phoenix. It's a myth. It pops up every few years, people talk about it, but no one's seen it. It's this thing...'

'…that Orwell would be proud of...or scared of.' Chloe finished for him.

David jerked back, 'h-how do you know that?'

'Because we have proof it exists' Chloe recalled the eyes on their chests, 'Of course' she whispered to herself, 'Idiot!' she cursed herself for not seeing it.

David blinked, pausing '…how?'

Chloe reached for her bag and slipped it over her head and across her shoulder. Opening the disc drive she took it out, before turning to him, 'No copies'

Slightly offended, 'Of course not…but how...Chloe!'

Chloe stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, 'thanks David.'

David watched as she walked to the door, 'C'mon Chloe how?'

Chloe walked through the door, calling over her shoulder, 'Bye'

The door slammed shut behind her.

'Nice going, you finally get a girl down here.' he muttered as he slumped in his chair, 'Idiot'

* * *

A/N: WOW I had major writer's block as to how this was going. For some reason I couldn't figure out how Chloe was going to get her hands on the list again. Hint hint. But i figured it out, and now Chloe is going to start putting it all together including her own role in it all. I did change things in previous chapters, certain scenes so they make more sense. Especially two of the flashbacks i think, and I cleaned up any spelling mistakes. Hopefully I can get the next chapter sooner, but when I mean I had writer's block, I wrote 50 pages of crap. Phew! thankfully it's over. I know the scene of Chloe playing out the lines on the video might seems out of character, but I could still see it in my head, and thought it was funny. Okay...i think that's it.

Leave a Review!!


	8. Take Me as I Am

Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe drove fast.

Windows down in hope the wind could silence the voices in her head screaming that this was all just a bad dream.

All those girls were meteor freaks, and all of them were on that list.

Just like her.

Her phone buzzed again.

Chloe picked it up, glancing down for a second before her eyes were on the road again. Glancing down again, expecting Oliver's name, her eyes widened as Unknown Caller flashed.

Biting her lip, her thumb moved over the answer button. Hesitating for one second, she pressed the button.

'Hello?'

'_So you figured out another piece of the puzzle.' _A deep robotic voice filled her head.

Chloe froze for a second, her foot easing off the pedal as her mouth went dry.

'How did you know I even had it?' She said quietly in the phone, blood pounding in her ears.

'_I'm the one who allowed you to have it'_

Chloe checked her rearview mirrors.

'Who is this?'

'_Haha' he chuckled lightly, 'that's not how the game is played sweetheart.'_

'And what exactly is the game?' Chloe checked her rearview mirror again, nothing but darkness.

'_Now that would make it too easy...'_

'Yeah, like I haven't heard this before. Isn't this serial killer thing a bit clichéd?', Chloe bit out. Annoyance, anger, and a healthy dose of fear laced her words.

'_Haven't you ever dealt with murderers, it's the method to our madness that makes the story. And you like a story. Or should I be offering your cousin this once in a lifetime chance.'_

Chloe gripped the phone tighter, 'You touch Lois and I will see you hanged on a meathook in front of the Daily Planet, now I'll call that a front page story, how about you?'

'_See, I'm only interested in you, but if it takes Lois or Clark I will use them. Don't underestimate the means with which I will have you. I left you a little present in the glove compartment.'_

Chloe felt a pressure rising in her chest, 'Why are you doing this?' she whispered into the phone.

_Because I can._

_Click_

Seconds ticked by before Chloe hit the brakes hard, stopping on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Throwing her car in park she turned on the lights and unhooked her seatbelt as she reached for the glove compartment with trembling hands. Opening it up, she blindly riffled through the compartment before her hand touched a box.

Pulling it out, she turned it over, examining it from top to bottom.

It was a small black box with a black ribbon and bow wrapped around it.

'Dear God, please don't let it be a severed finger.' She prayed to herself.

Pulling the end of the ribbon she watched as the bow unraveled.

Lifting off the lid, she frowned.

Inside was a modified ipod.

PLAY ME was written in green block letters on a yellow sticky note attached to the front.

Lifting the device, she looked for earphones, but found none.

Pressing the button, Chloe watched as the black screen changed, the video playing out in front of her eyes.

Her green eyes widened as she watched the video; her mouth pressed in a thin line.

She lay on the autopsy table, pale and blue…just like those girls.

The tag on her toe was swaying under the air conditioning unit.

She needed to look away, she had to look away, but she couldn't stop herself from watching as the whole thing played out.

They rolled her into the chamber and shut the door.

Several seconds later she shut the Ipod off and tossed it on the seat next to her.

Memories of the of the place, the rotting corpses around her, the small metal box when she first woke up rushed her.

The panic, the stench, the feelings gave her a heady experience.

Taking a deep breath she hit the steering wheel twice, before huffing in frustration. Running her hands through her hair, she stared at the steering wheel for a minute.

He knew she could come back from the dead.

She needed to find this guy.

Chloe's head jerked up as she thought of her next move. Putting her car in drive she spun the car in a U-turn.

Gripping the wheel hard she pressed the accelerator.

* * *

'I haven't seen her Bart; I'll give you a heads up if I do.' Clark slammed the door on the blur of red. Sighing as he turned to see his empty house.

Oddly enough, he once complained he couldn't find a moment of peace when parents, and Lois, and Shelby the dog was here. Often going to the shed to think. These days, all he had was peace, and frankly he was sick of it.

As he cleaned up Bart's plate, he paused as he heard a thud above his head.

Setting the dinner plate down, he climbed the stairs, his ear tuned to a familiar heartbeat.

Opening his door, he couldn't help but grin as Chloe swung one leg over the sill and then the other, dropping to the floor in a heap.

Getting up as quickly as she could, she looked evilly at the windowsill, 'Okay Joey made it look so much easier on T.V'

'Chloe? What are you doing?'

Clark asked, somewhat surprised, and a little amused.

Chloe froze for a second, heart thumping as she wondered if Clark talked to Oliver yet. Clark would definitely disapprove of her actions lately, and Chloe was tempted to climb right back out the window. Although she knew Oliver would look here first, by her timing, they would have already come and gone, Clark stays in the clear, and Chloe can do some digging.

'I need your computer.'

Clark folded his arms across his chest as he waited, his mouth pressed in a tight line, 'why is Oliver looking for you?'

Chloe sighed, boy does not waste time does he? She turned away from him, her green eyes taking in his room. Her mind seemed like a thick dense fog, the only thing she could think about was the damning evidence in her bag.

'Chloe…'

Walking past him, needing to take the seconds to think up what she was going to say, Chloe gripped her bag tighter. Turning to face him, 'I just need to use your computer.'

Clark watched as she stared up at him nervously, her eyes never quite meeting his.

'You would tell me if you were in trouble right?'

Chloe looked him in the eye at this, 'Of course I would'

But Clark continued staring at her; Chloe rolled her eyes, 'please don't make me beg here', she said with a bit of desperation in her voice.

Clark sighed before nodding, pushing away the funny feeling in his stomach, 'do you want anything? I have leftovers.'

Chloe rewarded him with a large grin, 'if you have your mother's pie that would be great.'

Clark gave her one last assessing look, noting how she covered her purse protectively, before turning and heading downstairs.

Chloe ran to the doorway, making sure he really was busy before closing the door to a crack.

Grabbing her bag, she dumped everything out onto the bed. Fishing through everything, she grabbed the ipod. Turning it over, she tried to find the serial number engraved on the bottom, but was surprised to find nothing there. It wasn't scraped off or anything, it just wasn't there.

Looking around the room, she turned to the desk and started opening drawers. Finding a flathead screwdriver, she raised the screwdriver. 'I'm sorry' she winced as she jammed it into the crack along the edge of the device until it cracked open. It hurt a little to know she had just destroyed something that cost more then her paycheck.

Opening it up, she looked down at what made it tick.

Taking a second to appreciate its innards, she tore into it, trying to look for a small engraved set of numbers. Taking out the metal covering, she pulled the hard drive out of it. Turning it over in her hand, she found the numbers on the underside. Smiling softly, she said quietly, 'gotcha'

Turning on Clark's computer, she typed in a familiar website. Accessing her usual gateways, she managed to get into Apple's products information. Typing in the serial number, she found lists upon lists of ipods shipped to various areas around Metropolis. A hundred sent here, 200 hundred sent there.

Moving the list down, she paused on an address, only one ipod was shipped to this address. A special order was sent to a computer store on the outskirts of Metropolis.

'So I can now add maiming of expensive gadgets to your repertoire?'

Chloe looked up guiltily as Clark stood there with a plate of dinner and Martha's pie.

Chloe gave him a small smile before looking up the address, 'Would it make you feel better if I told you it wasn't mine.'

'No'

Clark set the tray down next to her before sitting behind her on the bed.

For several seconds, silence filled the air. Feeling his eyes on her back, she set her fork down, 'Clark, stop staring at me like I'm a creature from the black lagoon.'

Silence filled the space between them, and Chloe couldn't take it anymore.

'Ask me.'

Clark met her gaze, 'You're different.' His words were more tentative, as if asking if she changed.

Chloe's fingers stilled for a second, before she resumed typing. Her eyes never looking away from the screen.

Clark continued, 'Bart was just here, looking for you, he said you've been acting strange.'

In a heartbeat, Chloe shook her head, her fingers typing still 'You guys are overreacting. I'm simply working on a story.' These lies were just getting easier and easier.

'Chloe…' a warning in his voice.

'_You're one of them' _whispered in her head.

Chloe wrote down the address on a sheet of paper with a shaky hand, before clearing everything off his computer screen. She knew she was delaying the conversation.

He said by any means possible, and for Clark, it was easier then one would think.

Folding the paper and tucking it away in her purse, she turned to him.

'Clark, I know you really want to help me, even save me from whatever amazingly stupid situation I find myself in, but you can't. I don't _want_ to have to come to you every time, and I shouldn't have to. You have things you have to do…on your own, without me.…'

Clark looked ready to argue, but the determination in her eyes, had him pause. He was annoyed because she was the one who showed up at his house tonight. She needed to use his computer after all. But she'd been holding back things from him, and that scared the hell out of him.

He knew whatever this was could be dangerous because it was Chloe, and it never was not dangerous with Chloe. He couldn't handle seeing her hurt, not again, not like that. The look in her eyes when she woke up, the dawning realization that she survived and Oliver's fiancé didn't haunted him.

Clark sighed, 'Chloe, we're just worried about you. You haven't been the same since…what happened, you've never once talked about why you went in the first place, why you two met at the tower...'

Chloe felt awful seeing the lost look in Clark's eyes, and if he pushed harder, she would cave. She will spill it all for him. Not just this case, but everything that had been unsaid for the last three years. But… she made her promise. Chloe pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes for a second, cursing Her. Cursing her for making Chloe do this to all of them. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed.

Chloe stood up and walked over to him. Leaning over, she pressed her lips against his bristled cheek. Pulling away slightly, she looked at him carefully. 'Trust me Clark'

Chloe desperately wanted to tell him. When was there a time when she didn't tell him something of this magnitude? But if she thought about it a little more, she would admit she was tired of him running in without understanding anything. She knew how many times he threw open Lex's doors only to have his ass verbally handed back to him, she knew how many times he landed near green K, because he didn't look. And she refused to be his weakness. He was doing it just fine on his own.

As she headed to the door, Clark opened his mouth without thinking, 'Wait'

Chloe turned to look over her shoulder at him quizzically.

'It's 3 in the morning, why don't you stay; I'll take you back tomorrow morning.' He asked, a little hesitant, as if he was a nervous teenager asking for a date.

Chloe gave him a small tired smile, 'I have to go. '

* * *

_4 in the morning_

_A shady motel room_

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. Dressed in a white tank top and blue pajama pants, and her wet hair clinging to her shoulders, she stared down at the phone.

Biting her lip, she paused. Uncertain about what she was about to do.

Finally hitting the call button, she pressed the speaker to her ear.

Her heart beat rapidly as she waited one ring…two rings…mentally counting in her head…three…four

Then the click and Oliver's voice came on, 'leave a message'

Chloe let the silence continue for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

'Hey Oliver, I wanted to tell you I was fine. I…I'm sorry I ran out on you last night and I hope you aren't to angry with me. I know it was odd for me to run with the evidence, but I was curious, and you know my curiosity. I'm sorry about your computer', she rambled on, her brain and mouth disconnected, 'I promise to pay for it…with money I don't have…'

Silence greeted her sad joke.

'Kind of waving the white flag here.' She chuckled lightly.

Deep breath

'I need you to stop looking for me.'

* * *

Read and Review! SO what do you think, interesting...not interesting. One more clue to the puzzle, and one more step she has to take to figure out who it is.I'm excited LOL.

Anyway I don't have much to say about this chapter, I like it, just not as interesting as some of the other ones i think. And I already of the climax of the story written down and the very last chapter is written out. Weird huh!

Alright Goodbye my friends.


	9. Running Up the Hill

OMG two years, and I finally post this. Damn.

Well all I can say is Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_She held something in her hand. _

'_I'm sorry' Chloe whispered, turning she put her hand on the doorknob._

'_I know what you are.' She called after her._

_Chloe stilled. She couldn't possibly know. Could she? But in her heart, Chloe knew exactly what she was referring to and her mind reeled with the possibilities. Would she keep quiet, would she tell everyone?_

_Chloe turned around, 'how…' she swallowed her words, 'how did you find out.'_

'_You're one of the them.'_

_She held out the disc Oliver had supposedly thrown into the fire. The one Chloe had rescued._

'_No one knows do they?' She asked curiously._

_Chloe hesitated, before admitting 'Because meteor freaks have an expiration date stamped on their forehead.'_

_She whispered, 'then you can help me. It says you can heal people. You can save him. You can use your powers on him.' She said excitedly._

_Chloe stared at her bewildered. 'Him who?'_

_But she didn't listen. Instead she turned grinning, hands in her hair, 'I can't believe it.'_

_Chloe raised her hands, 'I…I don't think you quite understand, I have these powers, but I don't use them on a regular basis. My powers don't just heal another person.'_

_She turned around, grabbing onto Chloe's hands. 'But you heal others, you have this gift.'_

_This isn't a gift' Chloe said sharply. 'this isn't something I want, need or care for.'_

_She frowned, staring at Chloe, 'but…but what you have is amazing.'_

_And suddenly Chloe was angry, angrier than she ever was before. 'IT'S NOT. It's not a gift, not a pleasant surprise. I didn't want this, it didn't choose this. If I could, I'd return it and ask for something else.'_

_Turning Chloe grabbed the handle again, 'He's my father.'_

_Chloe paused, refusing to turn around._

'_They found the tumor three months ago. Inoperable they said. When really they don't care to waste their time. Even for the smallest chance.'_

_Turning, Chloe looked at her, while she continued, 'If you don't help me, there's nothing left. I have nothing to lose, and I will do anything.'_

_Chloe bit her lip, closing her eyes for a second before biting her lip, 'damnit' she whispered to herself, before turning, 'I can't promise anything.'_

'_Why are you agreeing?'_

_Chloe stared at the woman, the diamond on her ring glinting in the low light, Chloe softly whispered, 'Because he loves you.'_

_She smiled._

'_So how does this work Chloe?'_

_BOOM!_

Chloe gasped as she jerked awake.

'Hey lady, you're gonna have to move.' The officer tapped on the windshield, waving the flashlight, indicating she had to proceed.

She almost choked on the heavy darkness around her. Blinking several times, she shielded her eyes from the light as she sat up.

'I'm sorry' Chloe twisted the key in the engine and put it in gear. Looking over her shoulder, she merged into the left lane.

* * *

Early morning

'She loved to swim you know. She practically lived in the water.'

Chloe looked at the lake just behind the house. The light grayish water surrounded by trees was peaceful if maybe a little sinister.

'Can you tell me about the day she disappeared?' Chloe asked, looking at the victim's mother.

The mother held a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, but she hadn't drank from it once.

Chloe sat across from her, trying to ignore the urge to bolt out that door. For some reason sitting here, listening to a mother talk about her dead daughter was asking a little much from her.

'Who did you say you were again?'

Chloe didn't hesitate, 'I was a friend of your daughter's from school. She and I lived in the same dorm, and we hung out a few times.'

'She never mentioned you.' The mother said as she tried to recall every single conversation she had with her daughter.

'We were just becoming good friends.' Chloe smoothly replied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

'oh…I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just…she was hanging out with this one group and…I thought you might be one of them. Th-they weren't good people, they're the reason she's dead right now.' The mother said the last words in a whisper.

Chloe stilled her heart beating at the possibility that she might have found another lead.

'd-do you know who were in this group, were they from school?' She eagerly asked, sitting on the edge of her seat, literally and figuratively.

The mother shook her head as she stared into her cup, 'No…no, I remember once over hearing her conversation with another girl…at least that's what I thought. They said they were going to try again, and again, called her Sabrina…'

Chloe's head jerked up, 'Sabrina?'

'Do you know her?' the mother looked at her with interest.

Chloe paused, debating in her head, before shook her head. 'No…I thought I did, but must be someone else I was thinking of. I'm sorry'

'Oh' the mother sat back deflated, before brightening, 'Did they ever find her necklace. It was her grandmother's.'

Chloe bit her lip, 'Not that I know of, but I'm going to find out everything I can Mrs. Knowles.'

* * *

'Where is she Clark?' Oliver stepped up to Clark's desk at the Daily Planet, ignoring the others in the office stopping what they're doing as they stared at a Billionaire in their own work space.

Clark almost choked on his glass of milk before clearing his throat, 'where's who?'

Oliver sighed, 'little blonde, about yay high' holding his hand up to Chloe's height, 'has a tendency of sticking her nose into places she doesn't belong, and had visited her best friend the night we were looking for her.'

Clark suddenly felt something in his throat as he tried to warble out a denial.

Oliver waved it away, 'Clark, please. I just want to know where she is.'

Clark stared at Oliver for a moment before sighing, silently cursing Chloe for putting him in this situation, for putting herself in danger, and frankly for not being able to sit still.

_When I find her, I'm going to…_

Oliver cocked an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

Clark shook his head before pulling open a drawer and lifting a folder.

Dropping it on the desk with a heavy thud, he shrugged, 'It was all I could find on whatever Chloe is looking into.'

Oliver frowned, picking up the folder and flipping through it. 'murders? The serial killings? What does that have to…' Oliver stopped himself, realizing Clark doesn't know about what he had Chloe looking into for him.

'Okay' Oliver said sitting in Lois's chair, 'tell me about these murders.'

* * *

_That night_

_Click_

The door swung open, revealing Chloe crouching on the floor.

Slowly standing up, she stowed away the lock pick kit, a present from Bart. _I have a cheap lock on my door; Bart waggled his eyebrows as he handed them to her._

Digging into her pocket, she took out her small flashlight, and switched it on, waving it around once, just to make sure she was alone.

To her right and left she saw long dark hallways, in the creepy serial killer sort of way.

'Blue pill' she assigned the left hall, 'red pill' she assigned the right hall.

Taking a chance, she turned to her left and slowly crept down the hallway. 'Alright, let's see what's down the rabbit hole Alice' she quietly said to herself.

Now Chloe was no expert on computer stores, but as she read the names on the doors, she knew this was as far from a computer store as she was from a supermodel.

Dr. whathisname and Dr. whatshername.

Testing one or two doors, she found them locked. Sliding her lock picks out, which really consisted of a paperclip, bobby pin, and if she was lucky a credit card, she jimmied the lock a bit before hearing the click again.

Smiling she opened the door slowly, eyes widening as she saw a large room full of files. 'Bingo' she whistled.

* * *

Sitting on the floor, Chloe felt a chill run down her spine as she read name after name. Referencing each one from the list.

Opening the most recent victim's file, she flipped through picture after picture. She was laughing with a boy, eating with her family. There were pictures of her at school, at home, everywhere. Pages after pages of detail on her life, her abilities, even her medical records.

One picture had her pause.

Picking it up, she stared at a smiling girl; it was just a simple photo of her. And in the light, a necklace glinted from the sun.

Chloe couldn't help but give a small smile at the carefree girl staring at the camera. Moving onto the next file, she paused.

Shaking her head, she stilled as she saw her own name on the next file. CHLOE SULLIVAN

With shaky hands she took out the file, staring at the front of it for the longest time.

_Thud!_

Chloe looked up, flashlight swinging all over the room trying to find the source of the noise.

Scrambling to her feet, she held onto the folder as she peeked into the hallway.

Only to see small streams of blue lights swinging around the corner.

Shutting the door as quietly as possible, she crossed the room quickly, hoping to find a way out.

As the footsteps grew closer, she glanced at the closet on one side and the desk on the other. Her heart beating, her mouth went dry.

The door creaked open, the flashlight swinging around. There was a shuffle of feet and heavy breathing.

She clutched the flashlight to her chest, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Closing her eyes she muttered a small 'please'.

Flashlights moved below her, the sound of shoes squeaking.

_Bang!_

The door shut close with a thud and silence greeted her.

Waiting several heartbeats, she moved the tile aside and dropped onto the desk below, crouching, desperately trying to hear anything.

Grateful for the silence, she reached a hand up, grabbing the file she hid up there, before sliding down onto the floor again.

Making her way down the hall without her flashlight was harder then she thought. And as she neared the exit, she was happy to see the moonlight through the window.

That is until she heard the light tapping of footsteps.

Swinging around, she paused. The seconds ticked by with each heartbeat as she strained to hear the footsteps again.

Soon the tapping increased. Eyes wide, she turned and broke into a run, her heels pounding against the floor. If he or she didn't know she was here before. They do now.

Oh my god, oh my god.

The footsteps were getting nearer.

Refusing to look back, she could feel someone just behind her.

Just as she burst through the door, a hand reached out and grabbed her by her jacket, pulling her back.

Turning, she could only see a rather bulky figure in a mask and dark clothing.

Without thinking, she kicked him in the stomach, feeling his grip loosen on her.

Breaking free she ran through the second exit and out into the parking lot.

Taking a big gulp of air, she slowed down, realizing the person wasn't following her.

Pausing for a second, she gripped the file in her hand, her eyes searching for any sign of movement.

Relaxing for a second, she turned around only to find herself in a tight grip of a menacing figure.

* * *

I KNOW!!! Two years and I've been MIA more or less. I apologize. I had lost interest after their character assassination of Chloe. So i took break. Thinking i would get inspiration to continue this. But I didn't really get anything. Especially hearing how everyone was whining about Chloe. So break happened. But as I was reading through my old stuff, I've been slowly posting things I've already written. This chapter had been there for the last two years. Again I'm sorry. But as i said I've finally looked through my stuff, and decided to finish it off, it was unfair to you guys to leave it hanging like this.

So i'll finish it, as best as I can, some things may be a little rushed. But i promise it will be finished one way or another.

But hey, interesting how they introduced Checkmate into the tv show isn't it!!!!

Please leave a review, for those of you still reading it.

Bitterindian.


End file.
